


A very merry Un-Birthday.

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, But it's not actually his Birthday, Foot Fetish, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a press conference Fernando comes back to the Ferrari motorhome pissed. It turns out that Jules is there due to the fact he wanted to surprise Fernando on his Birthday. One small problem...Fernando's birthday is actually the next day. Oh the shame! Oh the humiliation! How will Jules ever make this up? (Hint: It involves a cock and a hole.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A very merry Un-Birthday.

Fernando stood up, getting the microphone off his shirt. Another press conference where Kimi had stolen the show. For some reason everyone loved the Finnish mans rough demeanor, blunt answers, and the fact that Vettel always made eyes at him. Fernando walked to the Ferrari motorhome, eager to take a nap and forget that blonde asshole. When he got in though, he noticed that his door was ajar, fearing the worst, he grabbed the first thing he could use as a weapon. Now, sure a framed picture of Niki Lauda wasn’t the best choice but it would do enough damage. Fernando opened the door slowly, picture raised up, ready to be used as a throwing knife. He turned on the light, and almost screamed. Jules was on his bed, laying in the pose from that “Titanic” movie. 

“Surprise!” Jules proclaimed, getting up so he could go over and hug Fernando.

“Jules, my love, why are you in the Ferrari motorhome, in my room, in the dark?” Fernando asked, still trying to get over the massive amount of shock. 

“I wanted to surprise you! For it is your birthday! Bon anniversaire!” 

“Wait a minute, what’s the date?”

“The twenty-eighth of July! Your birthday!” 

“Jules, my birthday is tomorrow...The twenty-NINTH of July.”

“Wait...Really?”

Yes, it’s even on the F1 website.” 

Jules looked close to tears now, embarrassed that he had gotten his boyfriend’s birthday wrong. Fernando saw that he was about to cry, and hugged him again.

“It’s alright, it was an honest mistake, and plus, you surprised me! That is something to be proud of!” Fernando reassured. 

“B-but what kind of b-boyfriend gets his b-boyfriends birthday wrong?” Jules choked out. 

“Well you know, if you want to make up from it, there’s something we can do.” Fernando stated, with a devilish grin on his face. “Take off your clothes, slowly.”

Jules complied, he lifted his t-shirt up, showing his chest to Fernando. When it was off he spun the shirt around, and tossed it onto the bed, where it landed right next to Fernando. Next he took off his jeans, revealing his tanned legs inch by inch, and his money print boxers, Next came said boxers, revealing his soft cock, which had the most groomed pubic hair Fernando had ever seen. Fernando got up, making a motion for Jules to sit down. 

“I want you to get yourself hard by touching yourself, and I’m going to watch.” Fernando stated, taking off his shirt, much quicker than Jules. The Frenchman had his eyes closed, bringing himself to hardness, he could feel that Fernando was watching him. Fernando always watched, usually telling Jules that he was perfect, and beautiful. When Jules was fully hard he opened his eyes, looking up into what he thought were the most beautiful eyes in the world. Like chocolate on a summer day, creamy and warm. Fernando gathered up Jules in a kiss, his tongue exploring every corner of his mouth. He had Jules lay back with his head on the pillow with his legs spread.

Fernando took Jules left foot in his hands before sucking on his big toe, making Jules shudder. The Spaniard took the other toes into his mouth sucking them he took them out of his mouth and licked down Jules’s foot, and did the same to the right foot. He went up putting a pillow under the Frenchman’s hips. He licked Jules’s entrance, making him moan. He probed it with his tongue stretching it a bit and making beautiful moans come from Jules’s mouth. He finished by kissing it, and came up, grabbing a bottle of lube and squirting some onto his fingers, and starts off with two. He slowly scissors his fingers, carefully opening Jules. Fernando quickly adds another finger, wishing that Jules had prepared himself beforehand. But after the fourth finger, he was glad for such an intimate thing between them. 

Fernando removed his fingers, and put some lube on his cock. He lined up with Jules’s prepared entrance, slowly pushing in, making Jules moan beautifully. He buried himself up to the hilt slowly, savoring the tightness. Jules knew that Fernando was enjoying this, because if he wasn’t, he would be fucked into the mattress until he cried. Jules wrapped his legs around Fernando’s waist, urging the man to go deeper. Fernando put his hands onto Jules’s chest, rubbing circles on his nipples. Jules whimpered, the slow fuck and nipple play were too much, he could feel the heat coiling in his belly, spreading through his appendages. He came with a yell, body convulsing as if shocked with electricity. Fernando was still going though, watching Jules ride out the aftershocks of his orgasm. After a minute, Fernando’s thrusts became erratic, the tell that he was very close. He finally did one final thrust and came, filling Jules. He pulled out soon after, helping Jules up so they could shower, and get Jules to his press conference.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this? Want to read more of this? Maybe a Blowjob? Maybe a Daddy Kink? Maybe just very hot sex? Check out some other fics, or just check me out on tumblr. (formulaoneautor)


End file.
